Byakuya's Surprise
by Neko Shinigami Hime
Summary: Its Byakuya's birthday much to his distaste... Can Rukia who has had one of the best birthdays ever just a few weeks earlier help her dear brother crack out of his birthday depression?


A/N;; Alright WHEE!!! Here I go nuts again. I'm going to break out of my Ruki/Ichi shell and try for a fic dedicated to one of my other favorite characters. I have been having more inner dreams and might make another fic based on that… Its wrapped around a plot on my new bleach site so maybe people will enjoy reading that. I need to finish my other fic however before starting that one. Not to mention I'm only doing this one-shot because!!! Its Bya-Kun's birthday!!! Whee!

… Not the only problem is if I can get my timing right. I am still trying to get used to the site. Oh well time will help. I'm also trying to make a doushinji about my Build a Chappy. I feel so much muse!!! … Shame I have school to do. February should bring me free time seeing I have a week's vacation to sit around doing nothing. ^^ All right enough of me enjoy!

Disclaimer;; I don't own Bleach. The great Tite Kubo does… PLEASE LEMME BORROW THEM!!! … I want Matsumoto's Zanpakutou… Rukia's too. Gah! Off topic… Anyways don't sue, all I can provide is servant duties and to tell you the truth Lolita style servant garb really doesn't work on me. ^^'

*****

January 31th… What a horrible day in the year. Byakuya thought as he signed off and stamped letters. He had been working for only five minutes and had gotten half of his paper work done… Seeing Renji and Rukia were in the real world it gave him more time to actually get work done. Yachiru was hunting for Ichigo with Kenpachi and the rest of the captains' left to their own devices which he couldn't care less about. He figured someone was going to end up causing him trouble any minute… It was much too peaceful.

Right on cue an explosion and Yachiru's excited laughter could be heard. It seems they found Ichigo… Wait… That meant Ichigo was here. What the hell was that Ryoka doing here again? Suddenly the door to the room he was in slammed open and a pale panicking Ichigo could be seen shutting the door just as Kenpachi ran by. Byakuya gave a blank look. "What are you doing?" He said eyes half lidded waiting for an answer.

Ichigo taking a peek outside noticed it was just to two of them. Sighing in relief he walked into the room. "Oh yeah… Rukia said something about plotting with Renji… They didn't tell me because they said I would tell you. So I'm just as clueless…" Byakuya sighed and put down his brush. "So I take it the two are back?" Ichigo nodded. "Yeah…" Well this was awkward. Sitting down on the floor he placed an elbow on his leg and rested his hand on his palm. "So Byakuya, you have any clue to why I'm stuck here again? Its for you so I figure you must know something… I don-" Before he could finish Kenpachi ripped the door opened. "There you are Ichigo"

Ichigo gulping waved nervously to Byakuya and ran out the open window. Kenpachi taking no regard for the manor blasted though the wall. Byakuya sighing with annoyance picked his brush up again… He knew what Renji and Rukia were doing and for some reason it annoyed him.

Rukia at the moment was outing everything together in her own captains room. Ukitake just so happened to stop by to pick up his own gift and noticed Rukia. Rukia who was worried it might be her brother Snapped around and looked at her own captain. Breathing a breath of relief she bowed her head. Ukitake smiled kindly. "Getting reading for your brothers birthday are you?" Rukia then placed her finger to her lips and made an shhh noise.

"I don't want anyone to overhear… Brother dislikes having birthdays and I want to prove to him that birthdays can be fun. The real world is so much more festive about birthdays and I want to show him that it can be exciting." Ukitake nodded. "Its to be expected no everyone remembers their _birth_day and when you are dead… Well birth isn't really on your mind." Rukia smiled and nodded. "Oh I know but it's about time he breaks from that cycle and experiences why he should have fun at least once a year." Ukitake nodded. "Can't argue there. Well I'm here to grab my own gift, good luck Rukia." Rukia nodded and made a determined fist… Oh yes he was going to enjoy himself.

**With Ichigo**

Ichigo ran fast as he could until he found Rukia though a window. Crashing though it he sat on the ground. "WOMAN!" He said in a gaspy breath. Rukia smirked. "Having fun?" Earning a glare, Rukia noticed Kenpachi. "Ichigo you have avoided this long enough! FIGHT ME!" Ichigo shook his head and whined. "Nooo I didn't come here for that… God give me a break." Kenpachi drew he sword and grinned. "We don't have any gods!" Rukia then cut in, "Uh Captain may we save this for _after_ my brothers birthday…" Yachiru grinned over Kenpachi's shoulder. "Oh it Bya-Kun's birthday?! Snacks!!!" She giggled while bouncing on Kenny's shoulder. Kenny knew he was outnumbered and grumbled. "Find _after_ pretty boy's birthday." Rukia frowned at the comment but then remembered, she wasn't done wrapping gifts and putting up decorations.

Ichigo now done catching his breath, he laid on the floor and with a bored expression watched as Rukia danced from one corner of the garden to the other with tape and decorations. He wondered if it could rain in the soul society… Those decorations hardly looked waterproof. She was really getting into this… Sometimes he wondered if his own father spoiled Rukia… What would be next Halloween? Valentines Day? Christmas?! God he could not pictur- … Crap he just pictured mistletoes hanging in the doorways, Christmas trees, and red and green themed decorations littering the soul society… Oh god Halloween was worse. Sighing he turned on his side and started to fall asleep. Running around nonstop from that powerhorse was really tiring.

"Heh King tired already?" Ichigo grumbled under his breath and yelled in his head. "Shut up already." The hollow just laughed and was silent until he made on last comment. "Just wait till later, that's when the real fun begins." Oh god who knew his hollow was a party crasher… He snuck a peek at the gleeful Rukia and decided it probably would be best to avoid that party. Just in case.

**Few Hours Later**

Byakuya had finally been able to board up the wound in his wall. He sighed as he noticed Renji walk into the room. "Uh Captain Rukia wants to see you. She said she really wished she could throw you a party but knew you wouldn't enjoy it so she settled on a visit… However she has gotten sick and wishes for a quick visit." Byakuya could sense a lie behind those words but sighed and began walking out the manor door. "Where would she be?" Renji hid his smirk. "She would be in garden." Byakuya nodded and walked slowly towards the garden. Before he could open the sliding door to the garden he was tackled from behind. "BYA-KUN!" He laid on the ground with Yachiru sitting on his back. This was hardly what he called a birthday…

Suddenly he felt someone else sitting on his back… What the hell was he a horse? He then noticed his scarf being taken off and placed over his eyes. Rukia laughed with Yachiru who was now bouncing up and down on Byakuya's now sore back. The two girls got off his back and helped him up. "What is the meaning of this?" He knew the meaning of this but wanted to be sure… Why else would he be blindfolded?

Being dragged by Rukia by on hand and Yachiru by the other, he found himself in the garden. Ichigo was sitting on a rock and seeing Byakuya with his scarf covering his eyes caught him off guard. Laughing he fell off the rock. Rukia then threw a pebble at Ichigo and sent him a death glare. Ichigo had come due to Rukia's begging. All the captains were sitting around waiting for Byakuya to take his scarf off his eyes. Rukia watched as Yachiru climbed up his shoulder and untied his scarf. Byakuya looked around. At first he was rather emotionless but then he showed a look of faint surprise.

There was a stack of presents wrapped, food which Yachiru was now attacking, decorations of bunnies and poorly recreated potato men who he enjoyed drawing himself. Rukia walked back to stand next to Renji and Ichigo, both now fighting over who would get the last bowl of rice. Rukia grabbed it and offered her brother the bowl. This left both men wide mouthed. They then started to fight about something else. Rukia was grinning at Matsumoto who was now sloshed with 69'er and Blondie as she had nicknamed her drinking buddies who were now calling her Lady Chubby Chest.

Rukia then noticed Toshi and Momo who were hanging out in a corner. "Bedwetter's shouldn't be at parties like theses." He teased Momo who flushed and puffed her cheeks up. "Well I'm still taller then you, which makes me more qualified to be here then you!" Toshi just smirked. "Bedwetter…" Momo huffed and their teasing continued. Rukia sat down by the pond and kicked her legs on a large rock she was sitting on. This was turning out to be much more festive then she thought it would be. Those three drunken idiots just needed a reason to get drunk. Everyone else was enjoying themselves for their own reasons but was making the atmosphere so much better.

Byakuya sat down and watched as Yachiru devoured all the candy and was working on the actual food. He couldn't help but crack a small smile. The people he normally were cold towards actually decided to still how up? He could have been cynical and said it was a reason to get out of work but then again, that was what birthdays were for right? He noticed Rukia coming towards him. He went to ask what was up but then was grabbed by the arm. "You've had the fun of friends, food, and freetime but now its time for gifts." She said with a happy smile.

He was then placed on the rock she had been sitting on and given a gift. It had been so long since he had a birthday and didn't actually understand what he was suppose to do… The wrapping paper was so nice was he actually supposed to rip it to get to what it was hiding? … "Uh thank you…" He said as he stared at the silvery box. Rukia laughed lightly. "Open it."

Ichigo watched with a smirk, wow Byakuya really was clueless to birthday stuff… He watched as Byakuya opened the box with care and tilted he head at the gift. "It's a…" Rukia grinned, "It's a Khamera! Kurosaki-Sama knew about what we were doing and decided to chip in with the twins." Byakuya looked surprised, "He knows about the soul society?" Rukia shook her head. "Nope I just told him my brother was having a birthday and he decided to chip in." Byakuya looked at Ichigo, "You must teach me how to use this… Kammera." He said struggling to repeat what his sister had said. Ichigo grinned. "Suuure, by the way its cam-er-a." Getting a glare from Rukia who had said it just as wrong as her brother.

The next gift was from Matsumoto it was bottle of Sake. With a drunken smirk she put a thumb up next to her face and giggled. "Next time you have some time to buuuuurn." She slurred lightly on the last word. Byakuya gave a look of surprise… "Right… I'll give you a call…" Meaning he would probably end up having a glass and have Matsumoto finish the rest.

He went though Ukitake's gift, Toshi's gift, Momo's gift, Renji's gift, Yachiru's and Ichigo's gift among others. Which was in this order, new fish for his pond due to the mysterious disappearances, a new calligraphy set, a tea set to wash down the sake, a katana sleeve for Senbonzakura, which was a cherry blossom print, and finally cell phone. He looked at all his gifts and was surprised that he found a need for each of them. He needed new fish due to Yachiru, his old calligraphy set was running out of ink and the brush was falling apart. His old tea set had been broken due to one of the adventures though his mansion, Senbonzakura needed a safe place to sleep when not at his belt, and the cell phone he was a bit iffy on but when told he could call Rukia whenever he wanted to he gladly took it.

He was surprised how much fun he actually had. Ichigo tapped Rukia's shoulder. "We should be heading back. We have school in the morning." Renji nodded but then stretched. "I think I should stay here. Tell everyone I'm sick or no vacation." Ichigo simply nodded. The party began to clean up and then suddenly Ichigo heard his hollow. "Wow King, who knew you were so wonderful at gift giving. The party was dreadfully exciting." Ichigo just muttered, "That's an oxymoron idiot…" Hearing a laugh then silence he went to look for Rukia who disappeared. At least the hollow didn't cause problems, which would have ruined his whole rep with the people of the soul society.

Rukia was giving her present in private. "Here you are Nii-Sama" She said with glee. He took it and checked it over… It wasn't in a box like the rest; it was shaped in a way that resembled a article of clothes. That just spike his curiosity seeing he doubted he sister would give him clothes but then again… Opening the gift he looked at the present in mild shock. There in his hands sat a black stuffed horse. It wore a silly expression but that wasn't what got him, it was the mini sword, the Shihakusho, and the hand made accessories. "Where did you get this?" He asked her with curiosity.

Rukia grinned and pulled the birth certificate out of her sleeve. "Build a Bear. Kurosaki-Sama showed me how wonderful it can be." He read it over, the name was Byakuya and the gender was male… He looked over the horse; it had kenseikan in its mane, his scarf ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu, and Senbonzakura. Rukia then piped in, "There is a song called Black horse and a cherry tree and I figured the black horse would fit… It was that or a pink cat." She said with a smile. Byakuya smiled lightly. "Thank you." Rukia beamed happily at her brother's approval of the gift. "OI! RUKIA!"

Rukia turned and saw Ichigo looking around for her. "Uh looks like its time to go again. See you soon." She said with a wave. Byakuya nodded. He watched next to Renji, as Rukia and Ichigo left. Sighing with hidden content he placed all his gifts in his room. He wrapped Senbonzakura up, placed the koi in the point, made himself some tea, finished up the paper work with his new set of calligraphy tools, all the while the little horse sat on the corner of this desk wearing the goofy little expression.

*****

A/N AHHH how cute, he actually enjoyed his party. If you don't know already I have another story called Build a Chappy and this is based of it a little. Rukia has an obsession with the place now and decided to make her brother one. Heh Rukia is so good at it she should go into business, selling Shinigami stuffed toys xD

Well hopefully you enjoyed that I know I did. ^^

P.S. I hope none of my horrible grammar gets to you. My finger is still messed up a bit and like I said before, I really have no patience to check things over… Nor the time the third term has started and I need to keep my grades alive ^^ wish me luck.


End file.
